Don't Let Me Stop You
by 71star
Summary: Alice & Emmett Cullen live w/ their best friend Bella in NYC. Alice is a dancer for NYC Ballet, Bella is a writer for NY Times and Emmett owns his own business. This is a story about our life in NYC.
1. Prologue Don't Let Me Stop You

**Don't Let Me Stop You**

**Prologue**

APOV

I felt so alive when I was dancing.

Bella, my best friend in the world didn't understand it, I guess that's because she's so damn clumsy.

She can only dance once she's gotten a few drinks into her and then Emmett would have to come pick up the pieces of men Bella had mesmerized on the dance floor, it was quite amazing.

First, let me introduce myself, I'm Alice Cullen and my brother is Emmett.

My best friend in the world is Bella Swan.

We live in the heart of NY theatre district.

We're actually very lucky, for my graduation from NY School of Ballet, my parents bought me a wonderful condo. It was beautiful and I share it with my brother and Bella. It was large, 4 bedrooms and 4 ½ baths. It was on the 20th floor, so we had an amazing view, if you walked onto our balcony, you could see Times Square.

Any way, back to my story.

I'm the lead dancer for the NY City Ballet. I've been dancing since I was 2.

I was excited, this year for the second time, I was to be the lead in The Nutcracker.

My boyfriend is Felix, he's nice and all, but there really isn't any sparks and he's very over protective, I guess I can't blame him, he is a security guard for the rich and famous, he works for my cousin Dmitri,

which is Bella's boyfriend. I don't see the sparks there either and they have _nothing in common._

_She loves to read and watch old films, she enjoys classical music as well as modern, she loves art galleries and simple nights at home and she's an Entertainment writer for the NY Times._

_Dmitri, he liked rap (Bella hated it), he liked to be the center of attention, he hated reading, often getting pissed at Bella, for just wanting to stay in and read. Dmitri was about 6'3 with more muscles than I thought humanly possible, him and Emmett were some kind of freaks, but at least Emmett didn't use his to intimidate people._

_Emmett was a teddy bear and he owned his own BMW franchise. Our parents helped him get it for his graduation present from NYC University._

_Emmett didn't 'date' he had lots of flings… He was one of NY's most prized bachelor's, or so he liked to think._

_Sorry for jumping around so much, but I'm always extremely hyper, I think I have ADHD sometimes._

_My dad was a world famous surgeon and my mom was a world famous architect._

_Bella's dad was the head of the US Marshals, he took the job after she graduated high school, before that, he was the Chief of Police in the tiny town we grew up in. Bella's mom passed away when she was 5, killed by a drunk driver, her dad never remarried._

_O.K., I think I've caught you up on everything and everyone, I'll be seeing you later. Bye!_


	2. Chapter 1

**Don't Tell Me You Love Me**

**Chapter 1**

BPOV

"Bella! Bella! WAKE UP! We have to get going; Alice is going to kill us." Emmett was yelling.

"Shit!!! Why does everything happen at the crack of dawn with your sister?" I grumbled.

"Bella it's 9:30, hardly the crack of dawn." Emmett chuckled.

I groaned and got out of bed.

I walked over to my closet as I shed my clothes, Emmett cleared his throat.

I turned around without my shirt on and said "See something you like? You've seen it before, remember?"

Emmett blushed.

He'd walked in on me shortly after we moved in (we were both drunk) and it surprised us both so much, that we'd had the best sex I think I'd ever had in my life (so far). We didn't let it get weird between us though and of course the evil pixie didn't know, either. So, I had no problems walking around in front of Emmett naked. He always liked to let it be known he was watching, but he was a perv, so it didn't faze me.

Alice hated the fact I had no shame walking around skimpily dressed in front of Em and called me a tease.

Of course when Dmitri stayed the night, I always had on flannel pants or sweatpants and one of Emmett's college football jerseys. I think that pissed off Dmitri sometimes, but I ignored the fact.

He was possessive at times and we had nothing in common, hell we'd been dating for 6 months and I still hadn't had sex with him, something was just off. I wanted to break up with him and Alice and Emmett were trying to encourage me to do so, but I was chicken. I hated hurting anyone's feelings.

I was trying to get Alice to break up with Felix, he was REALLY possessive!

He was always yelling at her for things she ate and clothes she wore.

He worked for Dmitri, who had his own bodyguard business and they were protectors to the rich and famous, so the nice thing was most weekends, Alice, Emmett and I got to hang out together, without them bothering us. Sad, I know.

"Bells, are you ready yet?" Emmett asked.

"Yes." I came out of the bathroom with a ponytail elastic and brush "I can finish this in the car." I said.

"Alice is going to murder you wearing that outfit!" Emmett groaned.

"Whatever, I'm not scared of her!" I actually kinda was, but too tired to really care. There was nothing wrong with what I had on. A pair of black skinny jeans and my favorite top, it was blue and tied around the neck and came low in the back and a pair of blue and white Converse.

We got into Emmett's Jeep and he sped off.

We finally pulled up to the dance studio, 2 minutes late, Alice was outside tapping her foot.

"What the hell took you 2 so long? Bella, did you wake up late?" she scolded.

I just looked down, acting like I was disappointed in myself and whispered 'sorry'.

"Fine, Fine, let's go inside and look around, the realtor left me the keys." she was bouncing off the walls.

It had been a dream of Alice's to open her own dance studio/boutique (I don't know, that's Alice).

We walked in and turned on the lights, the downstairs was completely remodeled, it looked like a chic boutique already, it just needed some dressing rooms and décor and voila, it would be perfect.

"Wow, the is great Alice, you and Esme would have a blast decorating this place." I smiled.

We walked through the door to the far right and up the stairs and it was a huge loft area, sectioned off by half walls in 4 places.

"This is perfect!!!" Alice was twirling and jumping.

Emmett and I just giggled.

"So? This is the 5th place we've looked at Alice and this is the closest to home and the nicest, it doesn't need to a lot of work." Emmett asked.

I was taking pictures to send to Esme for her opinion as well.

"I like this one the best. When you e-mail those to Esme, tell her I want this one!" Alice beamed.

"Will do, Ali!" I smiled.

We finished looking around and Emmett had to get to work, so I rode home with Alice.

"I think I'm breaking up with Dmitri tonight." I said out of nowhere.

I saw Alice go rigid.

"Alice, you need to tell Felix it's over, he's going to hurt you! If Emmett even knew how he talked to you, he'd be 10 feet under!!!" I said, throwing my hands in the air.

"I know, he's gotten worse!" she lifted her sleeve and I saw the finger bruises on her upper arm.

"Alice, that's it, you tell him it's over, tonight!!! This is not right. If you don't do it, I will tell Emmett." I yelled.

Alice went white. "No, Emmett would kill him and then go to jail. I couldn't bear that!" Alice screamed.

I sighed and it was quiet the rest of the way home.

"I'm going to take a shower, I've got to meet Dmitri in an hour." I said, walking up the stairs.

"Bella, I don't want to be alone when I tell Felix, I'm scared he'll hurt me really bad." Alice was crying.

"Well, then when are you seeing him again?" I asked.

"I'm supposed to see him tonight, after rehearsal." Alice sighed.

"Well, I'll be there for you. I'll ride with you to rehearsal and say I'm writing a story on the hectic life of a Broadway dancer."

Alice ran up to me and kissed my cheek. "Thank you Bells, you're the greatest!"

Alice ran into her room to stretch and practice.

I showered and dressed slowly, I put on a denim mini w/ black and white stripped leggings and a white button-down shirt with my black lacy bra and black stiletto's, my shirt was unbuttoned, to reveal the top of my bra, I called Alice in to do something with my hair and put on light makeup.

"Dmitri is going to shit when he see's you dressed like this, he hates when you do it!" Alice chided.

"Well, we'll be over soon, so it won't matter, now will it." I smirked.

"See ya!" I yelled over my shoulder, before heading for the Subway.

I finally arrived at 'The Bistro', the restaurant where I was to meet Dmitri.

I walked through the door with a determined look on my face, I saw Dmitri sitting there, he saw my face and smiled. When he saw my outfit, that was a different story, he frowned and shook his head.

I reached the table, he grabbed my hand and kissed it, still frowning.

I sat down and he started.

"Why the hell do you wear stuff like that? You're only asking for trouble when you do! I can't have my woman wearing that! We're going home after this and you will change your clothes!" he spat, lowly.

"Dmitri, I will not go home and change, after this I am going to watch Alice practice, I have a story to write and then Alice and I are going out. ALONE!!!" I warned.

"The hell you are! Felix will NOT stand for that and you know it and I will not either!" he spat again.

"Dmitri, .OVER!" I got up and walked out of the restaurant.

I felt relieved, like a ton of bricks had been lifted off my shoulders, I can't believed that Dmitri wasn't even trying to come after me, I'm sure it hadn't got into his thick skull yet!

I stopped by Emmett's shop on the way to Alice's rehearsal and all of his employee's were ogling me.

"Emmett, your girlfriend is here!" one of them called.

"What the hell are you talking about?" he came walking around the corner, covered in grease.

"Bells! What's up baby doll?" Emmett lifted his eyebrows at me.

"Nothing much, just wanted to let you know I broke up with Dmitri tonight. It was so easy and I have no quilt!" I smiled.

"That's great! Now if we can Alice away from Felix, life will be back to normal!" Emmett sighed.

"Well, that's what I want to talk to you about. Alice is telling Felix tonight as well. When you're done here, come by rehearsal, I have a feeling Felix will be really pissed!" I sighed.

"Will do, baby!" Emmett smiled and kissed my cheek.

"Oh, Em, can one of your guys drive me to rehearsal? I don't feel like the subway right now." I asked.

"Sure, Bill here will take you. You want to ride in a car or motorcycle?" Emmett asked.

"Is Bill a good driver?" I asked.

"Yeah, he trains everyone who buys bikes from us, he's certified and all.' Emmett crowed.

I looked at Bill, he was early 30's, muscular, no ring, hhhmmm…

"Bike!" I said smiling.

Bill had a bigger smile on his face and gave Emmett the 'Thank You God' look.

Emmett laughed.

"We'll take my bike, if you don't mind Bella?" Bill smiled.

"No, I don't mind. I don't have to wear a helmet do I?" I asked.

"If you wanna ride, yes!" Emmett bellowed.

"Fine, I'm going to have helmet head now." I pouted.

"I think you'll look sexy however your hair looks." Bill replied.

I smiled and climbed on, he placed the helmet on and buckled me up.

He got on and I wrapped my arms around his broad chest.

We were there in no time.

I climbed off and Bill removed my helmet, I bent over and shook my hair out, coming face to face with Bill.

He smiled and I smiled, it was kinda awkward.

He leaned forward and gave me a quick kiss on the lips, put his helmet on and said "See ya soon Bella." and then he was off.

I ran inside to see Alice and everyone stretching, not seeing Felix yet, I ran up to the stage and Alice ran over to me "Seen Felix yet? Oh, how was it between you and Dmitri?" she asked nervously.

"It went great! It was so easy, he hated what I was wearing, tried to demand that I go home and change, it struck a nerve and I walked out! Simple!" I smiled smugly.

"Wow, I hope it's that easy for me." Alice smiled.

"You'll be fine! I'm going to get a drink, see you in a few." I walked to the lobby.

I heard Felix yelling into his phone and could only guess it was Dmitri.

He saw me round the corner and froze, anger crossed his face, he mumbled something into his phone and snapped it shut, walking towards me, I leaned up against the wall with my arms crossed, looking bored.

"What gives you the right to walk out on your boyfriend at a restaurant? He's done everything for you and you've been a bitch to him the entire time! He never even got laid!!!" he was yelling.

"Felix, you just don't get it! I don't care about what you think, you're a no one a nothing! I am my own person and Dmitri never did anything major for me, so how dare you! Oh, wait! I got into a few shoes backstage and a few stupid ass NY socialite parties, who the fuck cares!" I spat back. He slapped me across the face.

Blood dripped off my lip.

"Wait until Emmett sees what you've done! You'll be sorry!" I said with venom in my voice.

I walked over to the snack bar, asked for a Sprite, grabbed a napkin for my lip and walked away.

Felix following close behind, mumbling the entire time "stupid, slut!"

I ignored him, a little smile crossed my face, knowing that Alice was dumping him in a few hours.

I sat there for 45 minutes, tapping away on my laptop.

Emmett finally showed up, I put my laptop up, he sat down and gave me a kiss on the cheek.

"You have a secr…what the HELL happened to your lip?!?!" he was whisper yelling.

I nodded over at Felix, who happened to glare up at the same time, you could see him gulp when Emmett gave him the 'your dead' look.

Finally rehearsal was over, Alice went to change and Felix followed her back stage, Emmett and I hung closely by, not wanting to hover, but not wanting to be too far away.

We sat on the floor outside her door, after he walked inside.

We heard yelling and screaming, Emmett's fist were turning white, his little sister was upset and that wasn't fucking cool.

All of a sudden, we heard a smash and a scream, it was Alice's scream and Felix walking out the door.

I ran in and Emmett caught Felix and punched him in the face, several times, telling him if he ever comes around Alice again, he is as good as dead!

I ran in and Alice's head was bleeding, badly.

"Emmett, hurry!" I screamed.

He ran in, his knuckles all bloody, he threw me his keys, picked up Alice and we drove to the hospital.

I dropped them off in front of the ER doors and then parked.

I ran inside and asked where they had taken her and the nurse said ER 4.

I ran down the hallway and found it, a nurse trying to clean her up.

Her lip was swollen like mine, a little worse I think and her hair was matted with blood.

"The doctor will be in shortly." the nurse said before leaving.

"Bella, what happened to you?" Alice asked.

"Same thing that happened to you, just not as bad." I told her and winked, she giggled.

"I did it, I'm so proud of myself, I did it!" Alice smiled.

We all started laughing.

At the same moment a doctor came walking in to the room, he was young, very young, 25 maybe???

How could he be a doctor at 25???

He was gorgeous, bronze hair, piercing green eyes and brilliant smile.

He was a God among Doctors!

"So, Ms. Cullen, what happened?" the handsome Dr. asked.

"My ex~boyfriend, he beat me up, when I broke up with him. He hit my friend Bella as well." Alice said with a wink at me.

I nervously bit my lip and winced when I realized what I'd done.

He turned to smile at me and I blushed.

"Emmett here, he hurt his hand really bad as well, he punched the shit out of that fucker!" I said.

He looked at me with total bewilderment.

"So, your boyfriend protected both of you?" he looked at me and asked.

"My what? Boyfriend?" I looked over at Emmett and started laughing.

"No, no, he's her sister, they're my best friends, no boyfriend, totally single!" I stated.

He smiled widely and looked at Emmett, Emmett nodded, like some sort of guy code for approval or something.

He then turned his back to us and finished with Alice, telling her she needed stitches and she night have a scar, Alice whined at the thought.

"Alice, maybe he's as good as dad, you might not have a scar, remember your leg when you were little and look, Bella only has the one visible scar and that's because she kept getting hurt and reopening it." Emmett chided.

"Your dad a doctor?" he questioned Alice.

"Duh! Last name…C.U.L.L.E.N… ring any bells?" Alice said with much sarcasm.

"Oh! I'm so sorry, should I go get him, he's here, I'm sure he'll want to see you." and before Alice could protest, Edward was gone and Alice was freaking out.

"Dad is going to shit Emmett." Alice started to cry.

I rubbed her head.

Dr. Cullen came running into the room, with Edward in tow, looking frazzled.

"Alice, did Felix do this to you and Bella?" he asked with his doctor/father voice sternly.

Alice just shook her head and you could look in Dr. Cullen's eyes and see the pain, because his little girl was in pain.

Dr. Cullen asked Edward to get all the items needed for Alice's stitches.

He was done in a flash and told Emmett to get us both home and tucked in safely, it'd been a long day.

"Edward, I'm going to get some prescriptions filled and I need you to drop them off in the morning to their place, I'll give you directions, Esme & I have an early morning breakfast, so I can't afford to get home to late."

"Yes sir, I can do that." Edward stated.

I went out side while the family had a 'meeting', even though I knew I was more than welcome, they needed privacy.

Edward followed behind me.

"So, I guess now would be a good time to ask for directions and your phone number, in case I get lost of course." Edward backtracked.

A/N:

O.K., long first chapter!

I hope ya'll are enjoying this so far. I though of it at work (yes, my job is that boring), I'm a Bank Teller.

Please read and review… Tell your friends, have them review and so on!!!

**Stephanie Owns All…. **


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Let the Flames Begin

BPOV

Emmett got us home and tucked Alice in after I changed her into her p.j's.

She was out like a light, because of the pain medication they had given her.

I on the other hand was wired.

I had broken up with Dmitri and had just laid eyes on that hot doctor, Edward, I think his name was.

I was in my room putting on my p.j.'s when my phone rang. "Hello?" I asked of the unfamiliar number.

"Um ,is this Bella?" the voice questioned.

"Yes, how may I help you?" I was a little frazzled.

"Hi, this is Edward. I um have some sample of the meds that Dr. Cullen prescribed and thought I could drop them off tonight, since it's on my way home and that way you wouldn't have to be without them tomorrow and I could check on Alice and make sure she's O.K., especially since she has a slight concussion." he sighed.

"Oh, um yeah, that'd be great, how long?" I asked.

"I'm about 15 minutes away. You need anything else? How about some wine? I'd love to sit and talk with someone who has half a brain." he chuckled at the end.

"Sure, that's be great. You choose, I'm not picky." I stated.

"Did you eat dinner tonight? You were in ER for a while." he asked again.

"You know what? I didn't. I actually haven't had anything except a granola bar this morning." I giggled.

"Well, coming from a doctor, that's not good, you have to eat. How about Chinese?" he asked.

"Yum, I love orange chicken and plain rice, Oh! And don't forget fortune cookies." I giggled again.

"What about your 'friend' the big guy?" He asked.

"Emmett? You'd think about him? That's so sweet. He'll eat anything, doesn't matter" I laughed this time.

"Oh. O.K. cool. Give me 30 minutes?" he asked.

"Yeah, and thanks this is so sweet of you." I smiled.

"See you in a few, Bella." his voice was what velvet would sound like.

"Bye" I said.

I quickly stripped off my clothes and jumped in the shower, washed my hair with my favorite shampoo, blow dried my hair and brushed my teeth, I walked in my room and Emmett was sitting on my bed.

"What's up Bells?" he asked.

"Oh, I was just coming to find you. Edward is coming over and he's bringing wine and Chinese food for us, he said it's been a long day and we should be eating." I replied.

Emmett looked at me.

I walked over to my dresser and started going through my p.j.'s and I finally found the pair Alice had bought me for Christmas.

It was a pair of light blue silk bottoms and a cotton and silk lined tank top of the same color.

I put them on and Emmett was staring at me now, like a fox in a hen house.

"What Emmett Cullen?" I asked.

"You look fucking smoking in that! Why haven't you wore it before? All I get to see are my old sweats on you and my old jersey's." He complained.

'Hhhmmppp" I stated and slipped on my sock money slippers (great addition to the sexy p.j.'s I know!).

I walked into the living room and plopped onto the couch. Flipping on the T.V. and running through the channels. I finally found a movie and it was just starting Pride and Prejudice and I loved the book, so I thought 'what the hell'.

Emmett came in and saw mushiness and grabbed the remote from me.

He was to strong and tall for me to over take him, so I just gave up and went into the kitchen, I looked around and decided to make some homemade bread, banana nut to be exact, Em's favorite.

There was a knock on the door, I wiped my hands and went to the door, Emmett nowhere to be found.

I looked through the peep hole and saw Edward.

I opened up and took the wine off of the top of his pile.

"Hey!" I said.

"Hi! Wow, you look amazing and what is that wonderful smell?" he asked.

"Oh, I got bored and started baking, it's a nervous habit of mine." I blushed.

EPOV

I couldn't stop thinking about her.

Her big chocolate eyes, her long wavy hair, her breasts, the way they looked in that sexy lace bra and that naughty semi school girl look she had going on.

I was standing at the counter dreaming, when Dr. Cullen had came up to talk to me.

"Edward, Earth to Dr. Masen!" Carlisle called and slapped my back.

"Oh, um sorry, long night." I blushed.

"Yeah, Bella is pretty amazing, if you're interested, I know she newly single, not attached to her ex at all, complete opposites. I don't even know why she dated him, he's a complete ass. All muscles and no brain. I should know, her ex is my nephew, but not cut from the same genes. Anyway, she's had her share of heartache and really needs someone who's going to invest in her 100%, oh, she's also very clumsy, so it'll take someone with patience and she's very hard headed and strong willed. She loves to read, especially the classics and she loves the old movies as well and classical is one of her favorites, Debussy is one of her favorites, yet she can rock out to The Stones and newer music like Paramore." Dr. Cullen finished.

"Um, wow! You know a lot about Bella." I replied.

"Well, yeah, we practically raised her, her mom passed away when she was 5, killed by a drunk driver, so she's totally turned off by someone who drinks and drives, I mean a couple of glasses of wine is O.K., but being wasted and trying to drive, she'll drop you like a hot potato. Her dad was the Chief of Police and now works for the U.S. Marshals so she only gets to see him on Holiday's, he took the job after she graduated, he never remarried, Renee was his one and only true love, so Bella spent lots of time with us, because he didn't like to leave her with sitters and such. Esme and Renee were Sorority Sisters and I was the Dr. on call when she was killed. So, yeah we're very vested in Bella, she's our other daughter as far as we're concerned." Dr. Cullen finished.

"Wow! I feel like I need to protect her now. But not be overly possessive, and we seem to have a lot in common." I smiled.

"Exactly why I shared all this with you. So, use it wisely and go get her. Oh and she's very no frills, low maintenance, total opposite of my lovely daughter Alice, she's always high strung and bouncing off the walls, I swear sometimes she has ADHD and she has horrible taste in guys, she's never had a decent guy and she's so lively, she ends up with these over bearing jerks, she needs someone smart and intelligent, an old soul.

It frustrated me, I swear I'll never be a grandfather!

Emmett just likes to play the field too damn much, it'll take a strong willed woman to give him a taste of his own medicine, before he settles down." Dr. Cullen sighed.

"Wow! Thanks, I appreciate it Dr. Cullen" I smiled.

"Please, call me Carlisle; I think you've earned that privilege." he smiled at me and walked away.

I went to the pharmacy to see if they had a couple of sample to take to Bella and Alice for the morning, since I couldn't get the prescriptions before 9a.m.

Luckily they did, that made my next step easy.

I called Bella and let her know about the medicine and she seemed relieved.

I offered t pick up wine and dinner as well and she really seemed to come to life, especially after telling me she hadn't eaten at all besides a granola bar. I told her the importance of eating properly and then chuckled, trying not to be too serious.

So here I was 30 minutes later, seeing the most beautiful woman in the world.

I walked into there condo and it smelled amazing.

She informed me that it was banana nut bread and told me I could take some home if I wanted.

I told her I'd like that.

She called Emmett and he came running down, shaking hands with Edward.

"So Doc. You make house calls, huh?" Emmett laughed.

"Yeah, I guess I do, especially when the head doctor is your father and he asked me too, wanting to make sure Bella and Alice were O.K." I smiled at Bella and she blushed.

"Do you do at home check ups too?" Emmett raised his eyebrows.

"Um, that would depend." I was confused.

Emmett was booming with laughter, while Bella was giggling, but blushing.

Then it clicked, he was being perverted.

"Oh, that was what your dad was talking about, he said you were perverted." I smirked.

Bella cracked up laughing, it was the most beautiful thing I'd ever heard and then all of a sudden, she snorted, Emmett and I looked at her and she blushed, putting her head in her hands, shaking her head.

It was the cutest thing I'd ever scene.

"Bella, do you think Alice would be up to going out this weekend, and Emmett, you're invited too, my roommates sister is coming in for some car show in Seattle and we're going out to dinner Saturday night, it'd be fun." I smiled.

And then my phone rang, before she could answer.

"Shit, sorry, it's Jasper." I replied.

"Hello Jasper, What do you need?" I sighed.

"Well, I was wondering where you were, dude you were suppose to be home over an hour ago! I was getting worried. You're never late." Jasper dragged on…

"I'm sorry, I had to do Dr. Cullen a favor and I'll be home shortly, quit being a bitch and go to sleep, you've gotta teach in the morning, remember?" I stated and hung up.

"Yes, we'd love to join you all this weekend. Just call me with the details." Bella stated.

"Whoa, your roommates sister is coming in for the big car show this weekend? Is she a car model? I've seen her before if so." Emmett was rambling on.

"No, she owns her own repair shop, for imports, in LA, she just moved back to the states a year ago from Italy, where she learned from the best to fix all the expensive foreign cars." I stated.

Emmett let out a low whistle. "I'm defiantly ready for Saturday." Emmett replied.

We finished eating and I told Bella I better go, I had to get up early and get to the pharmacy and get their medicine for them and some flowers, I think those would bring a smile to Bella's face, simple, no roses.

She gave me half of the bread and Emmett was pouting.

I thanked her and kissed her cheek, causing her to blush and smile.

"Thanks for dinner and the wine, what do I owe you?" she asked.

"What? No, No, I offered, you owe nothing. Besides, you're going out with me this weekend, that's payment enough." I smiled.

Bella blushed.

With that, I took my bread and she kissed my cheek, dropped her head and blushed.

"Night, I'll call in the morning to see how you all feel." I walked out the door.

A/N:

Yes, I've been listening to a lot of Paramore.

I love them!!!

Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter, it gets better…

Stay tuned and REVIEW!!!!

TELL FRIENDS!!!!

PLEASE!!!! :0)

**Stephanie owns All!!!**


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Waiting

EPOV

The week went by so slowly.

I couldn't wait for Saturday, I hadn't seen Bella since Sunday morning when I'd taken her and Alice their medicine.

I'd bought her some flowers and she gave me a big hug, saying they were her favorite, that made me smile.

I'd told Jasper about her roommate, the one he was having a 'blind' date with. He was kind of upset, he hated being set up on blind dates, hell, he hated dating, ever since that bitch Lauren screwed him over, he was relationship shy. They dated for 4 ½ years, all through high school and ½ freshman year in college, he thought they were serious, until he came to her dorm early one day and she was screwing around Mike Newton. Jasper was better then I thought he would be, I thought he was going to pound Mike into the ground, but he told Lauren they were over and walked out, never looking back, but never moving forward either, all he did was throw himself into school, by graduation, he'd got his teaching degree and a secondary degree in World Studies. He was now one of the top History teachers in the country and he was paid handsomely, I bought a huge loft that we renovated with the help of my his mom and made it into a 2 bedroom condo. It was all completely modern and overlooked downtown, not far from Times Square, where Bella lived.

Thinking of her always brings a goofy smile to my face.

"EDWARD?"

"Edward? What time do we have to pick up Rose?" Jasper was asking me.

"Oh, she called and said her flight lands at 6:30 tomorrow, we'll get her and then take her to dinner and let her come back and rest, we'll save everything for Saturday, it'll be great, I think Emmett is coming as well, so there will be someone for Rosalie too. He likes cars as well, he's owns his own BMW store, Rosalie will like that, don't you think?" I asked.

"Why do you always have to set people up? I mean, both the girls we'll be out with, just got out of bad relationships and you said Alice, that's her name, right? Has a black eye and stitches??? I mean come on, how bad do you think I need to get laid???" Jasper spat.

"What? I don't want you to have sex with Alice!!! She's a sweet girl, she just wants someone intelligent to talk to and I've heard she's a great dancer, so we'll have fun at the club, not like that one time we met those 2 girls and they tried to dance seductively and failed miserably. Remember that?" I was laughing.

Jasper nodded his head and laughed.

"Remember that jock that asked Rose out and he thought she was a dumb blond, she acted like it half the night, until he thought she was going to put out, she ended up decking him, that was priceless, I love going out with Rose, the guys are so stupid. I hope that this Emmett dude isn't like that." Jasper said.

"No, he seems really nice, he's so protective of Alice and Bella, even though Bella isn't his sister by blood, you'd never know it." I stated.

BPOV

I couldn't stop think of the sexy doctor Edward Masen, he was so sweet and gentle.

He'd come by Sunday morning and brought the rest of the meds for Alice and I and he'd bought me flowers, just to brighten my day, it worked, they were a wildflower bunch, my favorites, thankfully he didn't go for roses, I might have gagged.

I couldn't wait for Saturday, it couldn't get here fast enough.

Alice was kind of upset that I was making her go out with us, especially on a blind date.

"I've got stitches and a black eye, I'll look really fucking attractive!!!" Alice spat.

"Relax, he's not that type of guy, Edward said he was sincere and down to earth, he is an environmentalist, a History teacher for crying out load! Just what you're looking for!" I sighed at Alice.

I have to go to work now, I've got another story to write, I think I need to go freelance. Then I can write whenever and then I can finish my novel, I'm so tired of 9-5 Alice." I sighed.

Alice giggled.

"Bells, you totally should. This place is paid for, you don't really have anything to pay for." Alice was giggling.

"I just might…" I left it at that.

"Oh, I can't wait for Saturday!" I laughed and walked out the door.

EPOV

It was time to pick up Rosalie from the airport.

We decided to take my Volvo, even though Rosalie would like my Bentley, but she's got to much junk and I'm not taking it around the airport.

We waited for her plane to land, it'd been almost 2 years since I'd seen Rosalie, because of her travels and my school and now work. Not like I needed to work, my parents died in an airplane crash and I'd received a nice settlement from that, but my parents were quite wealthy, my uncle Marcus took care of the family business, it didn't interest me, I could care less what diamonds were selling at and how much gold was worth, I just know he'd deposit lump sums in my account every month and then every 3 months, I would have to attend a very boring board meeting and then sit with lawyers and crap, to make sure everything was on the up and up and then money was being handled properly, which it always was.

Rosalie came through the gate, every guy breaking his neck to get a look at her and she runs up to us 2 goofballs and hugs us.

"Oh my, Edward, you've grown so much, you actually look like a man now." Rosalie purred and ran her finger down my chest, I'd lost my virginity to Rose in my senior year of high school, Jasper and I had went to visit her at college and we went to a frat party, I got totally wasted and Rose started kissing me and the next thing I know, she was ripping my clothes off and riding me. It was kind of awkward for a while between us, but we talked about it and shook the weird away, we'd been friends too long to let that get in our way, now she'd tease me like this, even though she knew it'd do nothing to me.

Japer cleared his throat.

"Jazz… my baby brother!" She jumped in his arms and kissed him on the cheeks.

"I'm so glad to see you guys, it's been too long. I hope you have some fun stuff planned, I don't want to sit around and play video games like last time." she pouted.

"Rosalie, last time you'd just broken up with that NFL quarterback and said life was miserable and that you didn't want to do anything, so don't blame us!" Jasper smiled.

"Oh, Edward had blind dates set up for us tomorrow night." Jasper grinned and I wanted to kill him, because I knew she hated blind dates.

"Rose, listen, in my defense, they're really nice people, he's strong, muscles, helps out his sister and her best friend and he owns a BMW franchise." I smiled, I saw the gears grinding in her brain at the mention of BMW, it was like mentioning Prada to a shoe aficionado. She stopped in her tracks and said "Well, I guess 1 little date for my Edward."

A/N:

Sorry so short... I want the date night to be all in one and that'd be too long...

PLEASE READ & REVIEW!!!

**Stephanie Owns All**


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 **

**Blind Dates**

**BPOV**

**I was so excited about tonight, I could hardly concentrate on anything.**

**Alice was a nervous wreck and Emmett was smiling like a fool.**

"**Bells we need to go to the mall, we've got time. I need something new to wear as do you and Emmett." Alice was yelling from her room.**

"**Fine Alice, lets go!" I yelled.**

**She came downstairs and looked at me. "Look Alice, if you wanna play Barbie Bella tonight, I get to wear sweats to the mall. Got it!" I smirked at her.**

"**O.K. fine, Emmett, let's go!" Alice yelled.**

"**What? Why me? Can't you just pick something out?" Emmett whined.**

**Alice glared at him "O.K., fine. Let me get my wallet. Oh, and I'm wearing my sweats too!" Emmett smiled and ran out to his Jeep before Alice could scream.**

**We got to the mall and Alice had us all go to the Salon. Of course Emmett and I groaned, but followed her in.**

**She got my hair layered a little and some highlights, she had Emmett's hair trimmed a little as well as hers, mine of course was the most drastic, because Alice wanted me and Edward to get together.**

**Next we went to The Gap for Emmett, she picked out something simple and classic, a pair of regular khaki's and a white button down shirt. She sent him off to find new shoes as well.**

**We went to several different stores for us, finally she settles on a cute pink bubble dress and killer pink heels, it was so Alice.**

**Next was the 'perfect' outfit for me, we went to several stores again and finally found a blue tube dress and it hit mid thigh, "Alice, I look like a street walker, this is too short!" I whined.**

"**Bells, you look hot, Edward is going to die when he see's you, especially with these" and she held up a black pair of Jimmy Cho's that I was sure to kill myself in. I slipped them on and I did look much better. I smiled.**

**We called Emmett and surprise, he was in the food court, so we went to meet him.**

**We ate lunch and headed home, Alice threw me in the chair and instructed Emmett to shower.**

**I'd already showered and shaved everything that morning.**

**She finished my make up and instructed me to get dressed.**

**She did her makeup and looked great, you could hardly see her black eye, it was almost gone and she wore light bangs, so you couldn't see the stitches.**

**Emmett came out and looked stunning, he'd found a pair of brown loafers and look hot, his white shirt sleeves were rolled up to his elbows, showing his muscular forearms.**

**Alice was applying my lip gloss, when there was a knock on the door.**

**I got all giddy and Emmett shook his head, opening the door and seeing Edward, he shook his hand and let him inside. "Hey, you ladies ready?" he asked as we came around the corner, his mouth dropped.**

"**Wow! You look hot!" he smiled and I blushed. "Alice, you're dress is awesome, Jasper is going to love it, believe it or not pink is one of his favorite colors." Alice giggled.**

"**Emmett, Rose is different, she's not like others, I can't tell you anything besides that, just be yourself and you should be fine, she'll like how you're dressed, I do know that!" Edward smiled, Emmett's face kinda froze in a smirk after Edward said she was 'different'.**

"**Come on, they're waiting in the car." Edward grabbed my hand and kissed it.**

**We got to the car and Emmett froze…**

"**Whoa! Is that a Bentley? OMG! It is beautiful!" Emmett said stroking the car.**

**Rosalie stepped out and started spurting facts about the car and her and Emmett were in a heated war of words over car facts. Rosalie was beautiful, she had on a blood red dress it was about 5 inches above her knees and was strapless, she had on matching blood red stiletto's as well.**

"**Edward, pop the hood, so I can show this guy what a real car is made of." Rosalie shouted.**

**Edward rolled his eyes but did it.**

**Jasper decided to step out and lean against the car, when he did, Alice stopped in her tracks.**

"**Who's that?" Alice whispered.**

"**I'm guessing that is Jasper ." I whispered.**

**I pulled on Edward's hand and cleared my throat.**

"**Oh, sorry everyone, I suck at this. Bella, Alice, Emmett, this is Rosalie and Jasper." Edward said.**

**Jasper pushed off the car and was staring into Alice's eyes "Nice to meet you ma'am." Jasper picked up her hand and kissed it. Alice blushed and said nice to meet you too. Emmett had his arms crossed and was staring down Jasper, who was still holding Alice's hand.**

**Rosalie walked over to Emmett and said "Hey big boy, I thought you wanted to see under my hood." Rosalie smirked and pulled Emmett by the arm to the front of the car.**

**Edward was smiling at me. "Looks like I did good, huh?" **

**I shook my head yes.**

"**Well, we better be going, we've got reservations at 7 and they're in Mid-town." Edward smiled.**

**Alice and I looked at each other and giggled.**

**We were all standing in front of the car, wondering how to sit, finally Rosalie spoke.**

"**Jasper, Alice and I in the back, Edward's driving, Bella in the middle and Emmett in the passenger seat." she said smiling.**

**The front seat was really crowded, with Emmett there, he kept looking back at Jasper to make sure his hands could be seen, at one point, he'd put his arm around Alice and Emmett growled at him, Rose smacked him in the head, we all laughed.**

**Edward kept staring at me and smiling, one time his right hand brushed against my knee and my breath caught, I smiled and blushed, Emmett pulled me a little closer to him, mumbling he didn't want to die tonight.**

**We finally reached the restaurant and parked valet of course, Emmett helped me out, while Edward waited for me, he also helped Rosalie and Alice out, taking Alice by the arm, leaving Jasper to escort his sister in.**

"**Reservations for Dr. Cullen, party of 6." Edward smiled.**

**The waitress walked us to a quite table in the back, luckily it was a nice round table, so everyone got to sit close to each other.**

**Edward ordered 2 bottles of Dom for us and then ordered our appetizers as well.**

**We sat and talked while waiting for the Dom to come out, Alice and I were giddy, we'd never been to a place this fancy before, since being grown up. We were dragged with our parents when we were little, but that's different.**

**Edward asked if he could order for me and I closed my menu and nodded.**

**About 20 minutes after arriving Alice excused us and we went to the restroom, Rosalie followed a few minutes later.**

"**So ladies, what do you think about those hot men waiting on us!?!?" Rosalie gushed.**

"**Um, well, Edward is, um" I was sputtering.**

"**He's hot damnit! And he hasn't dates anyone seriously in almost 6 years, he had his heart smashed into pieces, I can't believe he got the nerve to ask you out Bella, he must really see something in you." Rosalie stated.**

"**And Alice, Jasper has his heart broken freshman year of college and hasn't dated anyone, nothing since then, so Edward really likes Bella and he persuaded Jasper to go tonight and me, but Jasper likes what he sees, it's a twin thing I just know. And Alice as for your brother, he's fuckin' smokin'!!!**

**Don't tell him I said that though. I play hard to get, comes with the territory of my job, you know." Rosalie smiled.**

"**We won't say anything Rose, promise. I think tonight is going to be a blast, I'm really looking forward to this!" I said and Alice nodded.**

**We arrived back at the table to see the appetizers and Dom had arrived, "Sorry line for the ladies room." Rose smiled.**

**They all stood up to pull out our chairs for us.**

**We ate and Edward had really good taste in food, talked and laughed, we all got along like old friends.**

**Rosalie and Emmett were funny to watch, he'd say something smart and she'd slap him on the back of the head, by the end of the night, he was calling her babe.**

**Alice and Jasper were in a deep conversation about something and Edward and I were kinda quiet, just catching little glances at one another.**

**After dinner, we were going to a club, we jumped into the car, same seats as before.**

**We arrived at the club, the line around the block, we all groaned and Edward told us not to worry, he knoew the owner and we'd get VIP treatment.**

**We walked up to the door man and Edward gave his name, he pulled the rope aside and we made out way up to the VIP section, that was immediately to the right of the entrance.**

**We ordered drinks and us girls decided to go dance.**

**We grabbed each others hands and started dancing…**

**The guys were watching from the railing.**

**All of a sudden I felt two arms around my middle, I didn't think anything of it, until the voice 'hey sexy, glad you dressed right for me this time!' and I looked up at the same time and saw Emmett, he took off on a dead run, Alice stopped dancing and Rose was looking at us, she saw I was uncomfortable with this guy on me, so she got in his face "I don't know who you think you are, but you better unhand my brothers girlfriend!" She yelled.**

**Dmitri laughed "HAHAHA, Bells isn't dating anyone, I know I have my ways. She's mine and always will be!"**

**Finally Emmett got to me and pulled Dmitri off of me. "Damn it, she told you to stay the fuck out of her life, she is happy now, leave her alone." Emmett boomed.**

**Jasper and Edward had made there way to us by that time "are you ladies all right?" Jasper asked.**

**We shook our heads yes, but I know Alice was on the verge of freaking out, because Felix had to be close by.**

"**Bella, who is that guy?" Edward asked.**

"**Is he the one that did that to you?" Edward was fuming?**

"**No, it was Alice's ex, and I can guarantee you that he's close by, him and Dmitri are very close." I said.**

"**Let's go, we'll go back to my place and watch a movie, sound good?" Edward asked.**

**We all shook our heads yes and left.**

**It was pretty much silence on the way to Edward's place.**

**We pulled into this huge industrial building and parked, Edward got out his key card and we entered the elevator.**

**We went to the 15th floor and to Edward and Jasper's place.**

**We took our shoes off and he told us to get comfy, I ran for the 2 seater chair, I'd always wanted one, but as soon as I got close, clumsy me trips and lands flat on my face. Everyone laughed of course, except Edward, he came over to me "Are you o.k., love?" he asked with so much sincerity, I might puke!**

**What??? What did he just say??? **

**I stood up with the help of Edward, pulled my dress down and sat in the chair.**

**Jasper was looking at Edward and they were having a mental conversation about me or the chair.**

**When Jasper and Edward had gotten drinks and snacks for every, we all sat down and Edward surprised us with a movie "Summer School" an 80's hit!**

**Emmett and Rosalie were on the couch, one on each end.**

**Alice and Jasper on the love seat and they were cuddled under a blanket, which I needed because it was 2 damn cold in here for me… Edward was sitting on the floor in front of me and I really wanted him next to me, I reached down and ran my fingers through his hair and he smiled, "Can I get a blanket please and I think Rose needs one too." I motioned over to Rose, she'd fallen asleep in Emmett's lap, which he was eating up.**

**Edward brought the blankets back and I patted the seat next to me, "You can sit next to me, you know?" I looked up and questioned Edward.**

**He smiled and climbed under the cover with me, Emmett had his head back and had fallen asleep, Alice and Jasper were in full make out mode.**

"**Wanna go listen to music in my room?" Edward asked.**

**I shook my head and bit my lip. **

**He grabbed my hand and led me to the back of the loft.**

**He slid the door shut and sat on his bed, clicking on the music, he patted the bad next to him and I went to sit beside him, he instead pulled me to his lap and looked into my eyes.**

"**Bella, I feel I have to be completely honest with you, we're both adults and I think we'll both hurt more if this isn't said." he stated.**

"**Look Edward, that's fine if you don't like me, I understand, but I want to thank you for a lovely night, the dinner, movies, you coming to my side at the club, I really didn't expect that. I'll gather my friends and we'll go." I started to get up, but he had this pained look on his face.**

"**Bella? What? NO! I don't want you to go and I doubt Alice and Jasper are coming up for air anytime soon and it sounds like Emmett and Rose are out for the night. What I want to say is, I'm not looking for a fling, I'm looking for a forever, I want to get married, own a home, have at least 2 children and be a prominent doctor, I know this sounds kind of fast and all, but I think I've found my forever in you! I want to date you, to get to know you, but I don't want to waste time." Edward had his head down and continued "If this is too much, I know it sounds like a lot and is kind of overwhelming, but I've been thinking about this, us since I first brought you Chinese. I'll understand if you want to go, no hard feelings, right?" he finished, head down with a big sigh.**

**I sat there completely stunned by everything he'd just said. I too was tired of waiting, I wanted to have a family and home and be married. He started to get up and sighed, I could see a tear rolling down his face, I grabbed his arm and stood up, wiping the tear and said "Yes, I want that too and I want it with you." and I kissed his lips softly, waiting for him to look at me. "Oh, Bella you don't know how happy this makes me!" he picked me up and twirled me around, kissing my neck the entire time.**

"**You're officially mine!" Edward smiled.**

"**What did you do?" I asked.**

**He walked me over to the mirror and showed me the hickey on my shoulder, I blushed and said " So you like to mark your territory, huh? 2 can play at that game." and I grabbed and tried to reach his neck, but he was stronger and kept me at arms length and then said " Any marking of me will have to be out of sight Bella, I'm a professional you know." and he gave me that damn crooked grin.**

**I shoved him down on the bed and straddled him, not even thinking about my dress, well it rode up to my butt, because it was so short and he let out a groan, "Do you know what you're doing to me Bella? Do you have any idea?" he asked. "I'm sure I can guess." I smiled and started kissing him.**

**Soon we were in full make out mode, his shirt was off, we were on his bed lying down and we had our hands all over each other, every time he'd run his hand up my thigh, I shivered. All of a sudden we here "Get your damn hands off my little sister!" and Emmett comes in and grabs Edward by the arm and pulls him off me, the entire time I'm protesting and telling Emmett it's o.k.**

**Jasper and Alice run in and see our current state and start laughing "Wow Edward, I never knew you to be the take charge type, good going!" Jasper smiled. Edward shot him a look and Jasper stopped.**

"**It's late, we should be going, we'll call a cab." Emmett growled.**

**He ushered Alice and I out of the room, ahead of Jasper and Edward.**

**They stood outside with us, waiting for the cab, holding our hands. When the cab came, they kissed us goodbye with promises to meet again soon.**

**Once in the cab, Alice and I started on Emmett, "What the hell Em? It wasn't going to go any further than kissing and I'm the one who started it!" I shouted.**

"**Bells, do you know what he did when he woke up and saw Jasper and me making out? He came from behind the couch and pulled him over the back of the couch, telling him if he ever saw him touching me again, he'd have 2 broken arms!" Alice huffed.**

"**Em, look. I know you're overprotective of us and I know it's because you love us, but I think we've got something really good here. Please, give it a chance, if they're assholes, then you can beat them or if it'll make you feel better, you can go beat Dmitri and Felix at anytime!" I smiled.**

"**Bells, you're right, I'm sorry. I think it was because you 2 were getting all the action, Rose and I fell asleep, hell she was still sleeping when I left, a woman after my own heart!" Emmett smiled.**

"**Are you going to call her Emmett? I think we should all go to brunch tomorrow. I'll give Edward a call."**

**I said and grabbed my phone.**

"**Hello?" It was Edward, but he sounded lost.**

"**Um, hey Edward, it's Bella." I spoke softly.**

"**BELLA! Oh, I was hoping you would call and let me know you made it o.k. I was worried about you!" Edward said.**

"**Yeah, we're good, listen do you guys wanna meet for brunch tomorrow? Emmett wants to see Rosalie and well I'd love to see you." I smiled into the phone.**

"**Yeah, count us in! We'll be there, thanks!" Edward said and hung up the phone.**

**A/N:I liked writing this chapter and I think Edwards forwardness is great!!! Please review…**

**I need the praise, it's been a long week at work and all I've wanted to do was write all week…**

****I OWN NOTHING!!!** Review!!!**


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Whirlwind

BPOV

Edward and I have been dating for 6 moths this Saturday and were still going strong.

He was a hopeless romantic, every month anniversary, it was a different fancy restaurant and jewelry.

I tried to protest, but it wasn't working, so I gave up and accepted graciously.

He said his parents would have loved me.

I had to go with Alice this morning, her dance studio/café was set to open in 2 weeks and she was putting together the final touches.

We finalized the paint for the café and the final menu, which would consist of sandwiches, pastries and gourmet coffee. I think I was as excited as Alice.

I did a big write up in the Entertainment section of the paper as well, telling about opening night and all.

After that, we went home and played Bella Barbie, for Edward.

Alice knew where we were going, as always. She's guilt him into it, saying she had to know how to dress me. Tonight was no different.

I showered and shaved, she started on my hair and then my makeup.

Next came the dress, I wanted something different, I told Alice.

So when she pulled out the purple dress, I about cried.

"Wow, I don't even want to think about where he's taking me tonight. If it's this glamorous." I smiled.

"Sit Bells, we've gotta hurry…" Alice stated.

Soon Alice was finished making me look like a model.

I stood in front of the mirror and started to tear up, "No crying, I used waterproof mascara, but still." Alice smiled.

The door bell rand and Emmett boomed he was getting it.

Alice and I walked down stairs and Edward and Emmett mouths dropped open.

"WOW! Bella you look exquisite… there's no words my love." Edward stated.

I blushed.

"Let's go, shall we? Oh and she won't be returning tonight." Edward smiled.

Alice handed him a little bag, "her things as you instructed." Alice giggled.

With that, Edward ushered me out the door.

We walked down and there was a limo waiting.

We drove for what seemed like forever, finally coming to our destination.

The drive helped me out, followed by Edward.

I looked at him puzzled.

We were at an upscale French restaurant, he led me inside, we had a cozy table in the corner with Dom already waiting.

The waiter came and of course they only spoke French, which Edward did as well, flawlessly.

He ordered for us and asked if I'd join him on the small dance floor.

I let him lead me out there.

We danced to the first song and then Claire de Lune started playing and Edward held me tighter.

All of a sudden, the lights dim, except on us and Edward dropped to his knee, I immediately started crying.

"Bella, you are my everything. I told you the first date we went on how much I cared for you and that I didn't want to take this slow and what a better way than to ask you to be my wife." He slid the ring on and kissed my hand.

I pulled him up and gave him the deepest kiss I could, crying I was shaking my head yes, because I couldn't get my voice to work.

Everyone clapped for, we went to sit and finish our dinner.

After, Edward had the limo drive us to the Waldorf, where he had a room waiting for us.

We spent the night having the most amazing sex anyone could have.

We laid in bed talking about everything and he said he'd like to be married within the next few months.

Anything I wanted, I could have.

Alice and I had a busy rest of weekend.

When I arrived home the next morning, Alice was bouncing up and down.

"Let me see…" she was screaming.

"WOW! We have so much to do now… When, where ?" Alice kept spouting off.

"Well, I need to call my dad and let him know. And we need to tell your parent too, because they're my parents too." I smiled.

"Bella, you'll have the wedding here. Alice and I will do everything, you pick the date and dress, leave the rest to us…"Esme said.

I smiled and hugged her.

Charlie finally called me back and said he was proud of me and glad I found someone. He told me to let him know the wait and he'd try and make it.

The countdown begins…

I told Alice the date Edward and I had picked.

August 9th. She squealed

By the time the next weekend rolled around, everything was almost planned, they just had to get decorations and they said those would be surprise.

I called Charlie with the date and he said he'd be out of the country them on a big case, which ended in us getting into a big fight and me telling him he wasn't even a father to me anymore.

I called Carlisle that night and asked if he'd walk me down the aisle and give me away and he agreed, after I'd told him about the fight with my dad.

The next few weeks went by fast, I'd quit my job at the paper, I was going freelance and I was going to start on my book, Edward and I also wanted to start a family right away and we were looking at houses as well.

The weeks leading up to the wedding, we hardly saw each other, he was always so busy and I was packing my things for storage and Alice and Jasper had been dating officially for 2 months, they were both to shy to ask, so one night on a double date, Edward blurted it out.

Jasper was going to move in with Alice and Emmett.

Emmett and Rose were a long distance couple, he was trying to get her to come here, it might be working.

One week until the wedding, where does time go???

A/N:

I know this is super short, but it just had to be about the engagement.

Just had to give you that little bit of update…


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The Parties

EPOV

"Edward, we're taking you out for your bachelor party tonight. We know you've got the week off for the wedding, so tonight is as good as any, besides, the girls are taking Bella out as well." Emmett stated.

"Guys, I don't need a bachelor party, lets just hang and play video games or something." I stated.

"Nu-uhhh, we're taking you out for the night of your life!" Jasper replied.

I groaned, there was no winning this one.

"Fine, but no strip clubs!" I crossed my arms.

"Nope, you get no say so, our limo driver will be here in 2 hours so everyone needs to get ready." Emmett boomed.

I went up to my room and called Bella, she answered the phone giggling "Hello?"

"Bells, hey baby. I miss you!" I told her.

"Edward!" her words were slurred.

"Bella, are you drunk?" I asked worriedly.

"No, why would you think that?" she slurred.

"Let me talk to Alice." I insisted.

The phone was dropped and there was commotion and then a man's voice and screams of, ecstasy?

No one came to the phone. I waited for I don't know how long.

I finally snapped my phone shut and called Rosalie.

"Hello! What Edward? I can't here the music is to loud." Rose yelled.

"WHERE ARE YOU???" I screamed, losing my patience.

"Oh, we're at a hotel having Bella's bacherlorette party. It is so fucking amazing. Right now Bella is tied to a chair and there are 4 men in bikini's and they are…" I snapped my phone shut before she could finish.

I was pissed, how could Bella do that to me.

I hurry and got dressed, trying to keep the pissed off look on my face, I met the guys downstairs and I asked if they had some good strip clubs lined up.

"Ah, Rose called and said you hung up on her. Don't be pissed man! She is an adult and she loves you, it's something women do! Get over it!" Jasper smiled.

I shrugged and told them I was ready.

We got in the limo and headed to dinner. It was great, we met a few others at the restaurant and they were going to ride the rest of the night.

The boys consisted of : Myself, Emmett, Jasper, Jacob, James, Ben, Mike, Tyler and Eric.

I didn't like half of these guys, but Emmett said it was fun with more…

After dinner we went to a club, we found 2 big tables and Emmett went to get shots.

The owner came out and congratulated me on my upcoming wedding and said beer was on the house and shots were half price. He knew we were in a limo, so he didn't worry about us drinking and driving.

We did about 10 shots in a row and I was feeling pretty good.

I went to the bathroom and on my way back, I saw Bella, the girls were in the VIP section.

I hurried back to the table and told the guys.

We watched as the came to the dance floor, all in different stages of drunkenness.

They were out there grinding and rubbing one another, it was very erotic.

We watched as a few guys came up and started to dance with them.

I was starting to get pissed, especially when a guy came up and started dancing with Bella.

It took Jacob and Emmett to hold me back. "Just watch, he's not going to get far." Emmett whispered in my ear.

I sat there and watched this strange man grind against my fiancé, I was trying to wiggle out of Emmett and Jake's hold, but he told me to calm down and watch.

All of a sudden the guys hands went to Bella's ass and she punched him right in his dick!

I laughed as did the entire table.

"See, I told you she'd be fine." Emmett released me as did Jake.

I felt a lot better.

We decided to leave and go to a strip club.

BPOV

We were having a blast!

We had a hotel room for the night and were in the process of starting our night!

They'd gotten 4 male strippers and man were they hot!

We had a big group of girls, they were: Myself, Alice, Rose, Angela, Leah, Jessica, Lauren and Victoria.

I didn't really care for the last 3, they were sluts, but were suppose to be the life of any party and throw Leah and Rose into the mix, it was gonna be one hell of a night.

My phone rang and it was Edward, I couldn't really hear him and I was already pretty wasted, I'd started drinking around 2 in the afternoon and here it was almost 9 at night.

He wanted to talk, I set the phone down and that's when they grabbed me and strapped me to a chair for the strippers to grind their shit in my face. Rose kept putting dollars in my mouth for me to put in their

g-strings.

When we were done there, we went to a club and danced for a few hours, I had to punch a man in his shit, because he touched my ass. But, it was fun, we were in the VIP section and people were buying us drinks all night and the owner gave us 5 bottles of champagne on the house and sent me with a bottle of Dom for my wedding night. I kissed him and told him we'd have our next party here, since he was so sweet.

When we left, our driver was waiting for us, we poured into the limo and Alice whispered something to the driver.

Next thing I know we're pulling into a strip club.

"Alice, what the hell?" I snapped.

"Don't be such a prude Bella." Rose chirped.

"Fine, but you guys are nuts!" I pouted.

"You'll be thanking us after you learn how to dance on a pole." Alice chimed in.

"What? No way! I can't do that!" I was blushing.

"Oh yes you can, they give free lessons to bacherlorette parties, we're all learning!" Leah clapped.

I groaned and said let's get it over with.

We walked in and they greeted us, Alice had called ahead, so we had a VIP section again.

There was a large poll in the middle of our floor and that's what we were learning on.

We got to pick the 4 women we wanted. I was to embarrassed, but Rose, Leah, Lauren and Victoria weren't they set off on a mission, each one, picking one lady.

Finally they were back, along with our personal dancers for the night.

They did a good job, all the girls were pretty and super nice.

Jessica started the lesson and was quite good, she admitted to having a pole dancing CD at home, her and Lauren did it regularly.

Finally, Rose was up and then me, I was relaxed a little more, plus I'd done a few rounds of shots, the ones who weren't on the pole, were learning some sexy dance moves, I let me self go on that, that was very liberating, touch and feeling up my body, especially my boobs, that was quite erotic and I was horny as hell now.

Rose tapped me and told me it was my turn.

The girls told me I had to learn something special, because a group of men were here and were celebrating a bachelor party and I was dancing for the groom.

I shook my head no and they told me it was customary to do so.

I requested a bunch more shots and beer to get me through this.

All the girls were looking at one another and throwing glimpses, I thought it was just because they thought I was going to chicken out. Little did I know.

So they sowed me the one move I had to do.

I had to climb to the top of the poll and slide down as hard as I could onto the mans cock!

I blushed really bad and then I had to undo his belt and pants, with my teeth and pull down his pants, then the strippers would take it from there.

I started freaking out on that part, I didn't know if I could do it.

They fed me about 5 more shots (I was going to be sick in the morning or have alcohol poisoning).

I was ready, they took me back stage and made me change into one of their clubs t-shirts, it was really long and one of the dancers cut the neck of it a little, making it hang right off my shoulder. I was thankful for the cute blue boy shorts I was wearing and I had to keep my heels on as well.

The girls all took a seat in front of the stage, they brought the guy out, (I was listening with the dancers back stage) strapped him to a chair, so he couldn't touch.

The real dancers went our first and I was peeking around the corner, but the guys back was to me, the look on the girls face was almost shock, but Rose and Alice were cracking up.

I felt sorry for the guy, the dancers were grinding on him and rubbing their tits in his face, this guy was going to be seriously blue balled.

Then they called for the bride to be, I wasn't as nervous as I thought, so I grabbed the pole, climbed to the top and dropped like they told me, my eyes were closed, until I dropped and heard my name, it took a minute to register, I opened my eyes and he was smiling, he leaned forward and was kissing me with so much passion, I started grinding on him, as I felt his erection growing, the dancers came over and pulled Edward back, telling him he couldn't touch me, he smiled and said that I was his fiance. They all laughed and one ran to tell the D.J., all I could here were the guys calling my name, I know I was red.

I leaned back into Edward and was kissing him again and grinding, Rose yelled "get a room".

The D.J. came on and told everyone what was going on and said they'd never had that happen in all the times they've done this.

The girls come over to me and told me it was time to take off his pants, Edward smiled and I slid off his lap, I used my teeth to undo his pants and he hissed, he had a raging erection, I wanted to take him right then and there. I motioned for him to lift his hips as I pulled his pants down.

When they were down, I gave him one more passionate kiss and then got back on my knees and kissed his erection through his boxer briefs. He was breathing just as hard as I was.

The DJ had everyone give me a hand and I looked, all my friends were in the front row, staring at me, in shock.

I looked at them and shrugged my shoulders, I walked over to Edward and whispered in his ear 'I'll be waiting in our bed with nothing on when you get home, big boy!" and then I ran my hand over his raging erection again and walked off stage, I motioned for the girls to follow.

We got outside and Rose started "Damn Bella, who knew you had it in you! That was fucking hot! I want to do you right here!" Rose laughed.

I smiled and pulled her in for a fake kiss.

We all laughed and climbed into the limo and headed back to our homes, he dropped us off one by one.

I was the next to last person, all the was left were Alice and Rose and they were staying at our place, I was staying at Edwards.

I walked in showered and climbed into bed, true to my word, completely naked, waiting for my man!

A/N:

HHHHHMMMM… Wonder if Edward is coming home tonight???

Will the guys let him???

Read and Review to find out!!!

**I don't own Twilight!**


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**The Day After**

**BPOV**

**I woke up around 10a.m. to an empty bed and boy was I pissed.**

**I had been so horny after last night and just wanted my man and he never came home, I was going to kill whoever was in charge of that shit.**

**I walked into the kitchen and living room, no sign he'd been home at all.**

**I found my purse and my phone, there were several messages from Edward. I opened my phone and read the first text **_**'Bells, emergency, needed at work'**_, next was _**'love you Bells' **_and the next, _**'sorry about last night' **_the next was better _**'can I have a rain check tonight?' **_and the final one, a picture of me on him at the club last night and the caption _**'you're so fucking hot, only you could do this to me' and then another picture of his erection, I giggled when I saw the last picture and I wanted him even more then.**_

_**My phone started ringing and I looked, it was Edward "hey baby, I miss you!" he said. "I miss you too, are we really on for tonight?" I asked anxiously. "Yes baby, we are. You, me and the bed, maybe some wine?" he said. "We can have anything, as long as there is you and me." I answered truthfully.**_

_**Edward growled into the phone "Damn it, 3 hours isn't going fast enough." he said. "I'll be waiting in my birthday suit, just for you baby." and I made a small groaning sound and I heard him sigh heavily. "Forget the wine, I'm coming straight home. See you in 3 hours." he hung up and I smiled, knowing I'd have everything set up perfectly when he came in. **_

_**The wedding was this coming weekend and we only had a couple of days together, Alice would be whisking me away Wednesday afternoon and I wouldn't see Edward until Saturday and Edward and I had a busy few days ourselves, he was off tomorrow and we had several houses to look at, which we were very excited about. **_

_**I ran to the store to get everything for tonight, I was going to surprise him with a wonderful roast and the wine I know he really wanted for dinner, we'd have a few hours to ourselves, before dinner was ready and before anyone else would be off work to 'stop by' as they liked to call it, we loved our friends, but sometimes they came at the worst moments.**_

_**I got home, started the roast, chilled the wine and was laying in bed, waiting for my loving husband to be.**_

_**I heard the door unlock and I pulled the covers off of me and lit the candles fast, knowing I had a few moments while Edward did his normal OCD traditions, he got upset when I made fun of him and was trying to be better, but he was only getting faster, I giggled, just thinking about him right now, wiping his feet 5 times, bending over to untie his shoes and set them neatly in the hall closet, taking his briefcase to the desk in the living room, setting out charts to go over later and lastly, using the guest bath to relieve himself and lastly, walking in and taking off his tie, hanging his clothes up to be taken to the dry cleaners and finally laying in bed with me. But, tonight that last part was about to change, because when he walked in with his tie half undone and shirt un-tucked and un-buttoned a few, I lost it, I jumped up and grabbed his tie, I saw him fighting with himself on whether or not to humor me or be mad, I think he went for humor me. I pulled him on top of me and then surprised him by flipping us over and straddling him. I leaned in and kissed his lips, they were always so sweet. I then undid his tie and threw it on the floor, watching him cringe, I then undid his shirt slowly and carefully, kissing every spot I touched. He was growing impatient and I knew he'd been horny for a very long time and he knew I was as well, I could feel my juices dripping and I started rubbing myself on his pants, getting that friction I so craved. Finally it was too much for him and he pulled his pants off and straddled me on the bed. He leaned down and kissed me passionately and entered me like this would be our last time together. There was nothing sweet and sensual about now, he was kissing and biting me neck, grabbing my nipples and every so often, biting them until I screamed and slamming into me so fast, I was going to cum in mere seconds. I felt him building up as well and he leaned down and bit the spot on my neck that put me over the edge, followed by his quick and powerful release. We laid there panting and then he looked worried. "Bella, I'm so sorry, I shoul…" I put my lips on his and stopped him. "Edward, it was fantastic, you've never just fucked me before, I liked it!" I smiled widely at him and he blushed a little and continued "Bella, you deserve so much more, you should be treated like the goddess you are and I should worship you every time we make love." he finished and kissed my lips. "Edward, really, it is fine, I quite enjoyed this losing control Edward, he was wild and the sex, even though was quick, felt right and oh, so good! The way you slammed into me and bit me, I fucking got off on it, you made me cum in no time flat, it's nice to know that'd you'll be able to come home for lunch and we can have a quickie every now and again." I kissed his lips and threw on his shirt, heading to the kitchen. "Oh, no you don't soon to be Mrs. Cullen, that's one of my favorite shirts." he looked at me and I pouted and crossed my arms, looking hopefully really pissed off. "Fine, you can wear it, but don't get food all over it, he shouted as I exited the bedroom.**_

_**Dinner was delicious and I'd talked him into having a 'formal' dinner with T.V. trays - (he was not happy at first, especially about eating dinner without being fully clothed), him in his boxers, me in only his shirt, the wine, roast and veggies were great, dessert later. After we finished, I moved the trays away and straddled him, he started to pick me up and I shook my head no, he sighed and followed my lead, I'd broke him out of his shell several times tonight. We ended up making love for hours on the couch, floor, dinning room table and counter in the guest bath. By the time we made it to the bedroom, we were both so exhausted we both passed out, snuggled into one another.**_

_**I awoke in the middle of the night, feeling horrible.**_

_**I ran to the bathroom and ended up throwing up all night. I must have fallen asleep on the floor because I woke up to an alarmed Edward. "Bella! What's the matter? Are you O.K.?" he was a doctor and he was asking me questions, I swear, this man was dense. "Edward! I just spent all night throwing up and you're asking me if I'm all right? Who the hell is the doctor in this relationship?" I spat at him. He shrank out of the bathroom and told me to shower and he'd have breakfast ready when I was done. I agreed and showered and put on a pair of short and t-shirt, until after breakfast, since we had houses to look at today.**_

_**I walked into the kitchen and smelled the coffee, that was fantastic, then I smelled the eggs, those were not so fantastic. I took off to the bathroom and proceeded to have dry heaves for 15 minutes, with Edward standing in the door, watching. "We need to get dressed,, take you to Carlisle and find out what's wrong before we meet the Realtor." Edward demanded.**_

_**He helped me up the stairs and picked out my clothes for me, since I wasn't feeling well.**_

_**He picked out a pair of relaxed fit boyfriend jeans, white tank top and one of his blue button down shirts, rolled up the sleeves and tie the ends for me. He handed me my white Converse and brushed my hair, putting it into a ponytail for me, he was so loving and attentive, all I had to do was brush my teeth, again.**_

_**He showered quickly, while I laid on the bed, he came out and dressed in a pair of low slung jeans and a black tight t-shirt and his black Converse, running his fingers through his hair, he was ready.**_

_**We drove to the hospital, he'd called Carlisle along the way to let him know we were coming. When we arrived, we went to Carlisle's office and he took my vitals, I had a slight fever, so he took some blood work, which I almost heaved and hyperventilated from and we waited for the results, the entire time, Edward and I sat on his couch, with him running his hands through my ponytail and kissing my head.**_

_**Carlisle came walking in smiling like he'd won the lottery, no he had more than enough money, the lottery wouldn't matter, and he looked like he'd just won a million Esme's. Edward looked at him questioningly and asked what the problem was, Carlisle handed him the labs and Edward looked at and smiled his big goofy grin and said "Really? Are you sure, Carlisle?" and Carlisle replied with a goofier grin and said "Yep!".**_

"_**What the hell is going on? Is someone going to tell me? I'm the one throwing up and you're both fucking doctors!" I yelled it so fast, I didn't realized I'd cursed in front of Carlisle and blushed, putting my head down and whispering a sorry to him, he just laughed and told Edward to let me in on it.**_

_**Edward got down in front of me and took my hands, lifting my chin with his finger and looked me in the eye "Bella, Love. We're going to be parents!" he smiled my crooked smile and I just froze. I didn't know what to say. "Bella, say something! Please." Edward begged. I felt tears coming down my face. I was happy, scared and it just wasn't sinking in. Edward was wiping my tears away and kissing me, he picked me up and swung me around and kissed me. "I need to call Esme." I said.**_

_**Carlisle spoke then "I'll call her and tell her to get everyone together for dinner and you can tell everyone at dinner." Carlisle said. I hugged him and thanked him. He told me I needed to come in Friday for an ultrasound, to make sure things were O.K., before we went on our honeymoon.**_

"_**Carlisle, should I try to call Charlie?" I asked. "Bella, he is your father, no matter what. I think he'll be thrilled. But, if you're not comfortable, don't do it. It is up to you." he smiled and hugged me. "I know, I'm just upset that he's not walking me down the aisle. He's taking his job over his daughter. I'll wait and tell him later." I gave a little smile before we left.**_

_**EPOV**_

_**I can't believe I'm going to be a father and a husband! It is more than I could ask for.**_

_**I was so happy, I wanted to scream from the roof top, I don't think Bella knew how happy I was. I kept thinking of her and our baby growing inside of her, she was going to be the most beautiful pregnant woman I've ever seen.**_

_**It's times like these that I wish my parents were alive. I'd never really talked to her about them, they just never came up, neither of our families really did, we had our makeshift ones, hers were the Cullen's and mine were the Whitlock's. **_

_**Bella and I arrived at the first house, it was on the outskirts of the city and was beautiful, it was a 2 story, 4 bedroom, 3 ½ baths, nice little back yard, good school district, quiet family neighborhood, it was a Victorian style house with also a basement and attic. Bella liked most of the things in the house, except she said that it was bright enough, she said it was too dark in the house and that the kitchen was too small.**_

_**We went through 3 other houses, 2 were also to dark and 1 the master bath was entirely was to small. We were on our fifth house and she had to run to the bathroom, I went with her and the Realtor left us, we told her our good news when we first met and let her know exactly what we were looking for. The last house of the day, looked like our dream home, we both gasped when we saw it and it wasn't far from Carlisle and Esme's house, that excited Bella a lot. It had a long driveway and when you pulled up, looked small, but the Realtor told us looks were deceiving in this house, it had a remodeled kitchen and bathrooms as well as new tile and wood floors, it was at the very top of our price range, but it had been on the market a while so we might be able to get a good deal on it. We walked in and the entrance was breathtaking. Huge double glass doors to walk in through. A staircase to the left with a long window the length of the wall, but narrow and non opening, to the right a formal sitting area/office with a bay window, through there, was the living room, which was accessible also by the front hallway, to the left of the living room was the kitchen, it was huge and true to her word, brand new. Bella's breath caught as she ran her hands over the black granite counter tops, all black appliances and dark cherry cabinets, large window over the sink and a huge set of French doors leading to an outside deck and a huge back yard, to the left of the kitchen was the dining room, it was big enough for a table of at least 12. We went upstairs and there were 4 bedrooms and 3 baths, not to mention the ½ bath downstairs. The master suite looked like it was a hotel room, it had beautiful trim and was painted a soft silvery blue and the master bathroom was just as big, it had a jetted tub, walk in shower and double sinks as well as a vanity and 2 huge walk in closets. Two of the other bedrooms were good sized as well, one was a small suite and the other was bigger, but without it's own bathroom, it was a Jack n Jill bathroom, it shared it with the smaller bedroom. All rooms had big windows, the master suite having a balcony and French doors, overlooking the back yard. Bell and I were all smiles as we finished our tour.**_

_**The Realtor told us to think it over and said she'd talk with the owners and see if they'd budge on the price.**_

_**We went home for Bella to rest before dinner.**_

_**BPOV**_

_**We looked at a bunch of houses today, but only one had everything we'd wanted and what made it even better, was it was not far from Esme and Carlisle. We wanted to live a little closer to town, but those were all too small or needed too much work, this one had be totally remodeled and even had a state of the art security system which was important for the nights Edward was at work, our Realtor was going to talk to the owners and see if the would budge on the price, the house had been listed for almost a year and we were interested, either way.**_

_**We went home after so I could nap before dinner with my extended family.**_

_**Edward curled up with me in bed and stroked my hair, singing to me and rubbing my belly while I was trying to fall asleep. I must have fallen asleep, because I was being woken up with kisses on my belly all the way up to my neck.**_

_**We dressed for dinner, I put on a simple blue slip dress that Edward loved so much and Edward dressed in khaki's and a white button down with the sleeves rolled up.**_

_**We were the first to arrive and I went in the kitchen to help Esme, I was safe making the salad.**_

_**Alice and Emmett arrived with Jasper and to my surprise, Charlie showed up right before we sat down, not even looking me in the eyes or hugging me, Edward could see the hurt on my face. I shrugged and Edward stood up to make a toast to our friends and family. I decided to go next and ms I said mine, I also threw out there that that my dad was going to be a grandfather and Alice and Emmett would be Aunts and Uncles.**_

_**As soon as it registered with my dad, he stood up and walked over to me, arms outstretched and asking for forgiveness, he said he'd get someone to cover for him and he'd be there for my wedding. I gave him a big hug and properly introduced him to his future son in law.**_

_**We had a wonderful dinner and the guys disappeared into Carlisle's study, while us ladies stepped into the living room, I told them of the house and everything. Esme squealed when I told her of the house, saying she knew the owners and she'd talked with them and disappeared into the kitchen. We talked for a while longer and Esme walked out of the kitchen all smiles, she said she'd gotten a hold of the couple and they really needed to sell, they were dropping it by $50,000, I screeched and Edward came running down stairs in a panic to find out why I screamed. I told him the good news and he picked me up kissing me, telling me things could only get better from here.**_

_**A/N:**_

_**Like???**_

_**Next chapter is the wedding!!!**_

_**Read and Review…PLEASE!!!**_

_****I don't own Twilight…****_


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Wedding

BPOV

I was so nervous.

I couldn't believe I was actually going to marry Edward today.

Esme's house was beautiful, everything was perfect.

I was waiting for my dad to arrive and we could begin.

10 minutes before the wedding was to start an officer showed up.

He told me my father was killed in a head on collision on his way here.

Some teenager playing with his stereo.

I dropped to the floor and sobbed. I had just seen my dad a few days ago, he was proud to be a grandfather and father in law. Esme asked if I should get Edward and I nodded yes.

Edward came running in and asked what was wrong, I told him and he cried with me.

He said we could postpone the wedding, it was obviously something unforeseen.

I told him no, my father would have wanted me to go on. I asked him to get Carlisle so he could walk me down the aisle. Everyone asked if I was sure, I nodded yes and told Alice to fix my makeup.

Carlisle asked if I wanted to inform the guests, I told him not yet, after the ceremony.

The wedding started about a half hour late.

At the end of the ceremony, Edward and I turned and the minister announced us and Edward spoke up and told everyone about what happened. He said we were still having the reception, as Charlie would want us to celebrate and not morn.

As we had our receiving line, everyone congratulated and consoled us. It was very bittersweet.

We finished the night and Alice whisked me upstairs to change. She asked if I was going to be O.K., I told her yes, we'd only be gone for the weekend, as Edward couldn't get an entire week off for our honeymoon.

She put out a black skirt and deep blue sweater and black flats for me. Edward had changed into khaki's and a green polo.

We drove to a little bed and breakfast, we made love, but it wasn't the same, I apologized after and he told me to never apologize for that, I had every right not to want to be happy right now. I cried on his chest the rest of the night. We stayed in bed all weekend and I cried all weekend.

When we got back I had to make all the funeral arrangements and selling of his condo.

My dad had plenty of life insurance policies as well as policies through the police department. His funeral was all paid for, so any money from the condo went to me as well.

Edward had to go back to work tonight and I would be home for the first time by myself.

I cried the entire night. Edward called around 11:00p.m. to check on me. "Bella, do I need to come home?" Edward asked, concern filling his voice.

"No, I'm fine Edward, I just need to get it put of my system." I sobbed.

"O.K. you need to calm down and relax, we've got a little one to worry about too. I know you're sad and you have every right to be, but please, try and calm down. I can get Carlisle to prescribe a sedative if you need it." he sighed. "No, I'll be all right honey. Just hurry and get home. I need you, you're what calms me sweetheart." I smiled a little. "6 more hours, love. 6 more hours." he sighed again and I heard is pager go off, I've got to go. Love you!" and he hung up.

The following week was Charlie's funeral, there was such a large turn out, it was standing room only, I think all of Forks was here. Billy went up and said some kind words, they've been friends forever. A few of his fellow officers and Carlisle. There were more who wanted to speak, but I had to limit it. I told them they could speak at the wake later, that I was having at his house. It was hard to get through the funeral, burial and wake, but I managed, after all, like Edward said, we had something special to take care of. He had taken a couple of days off after to be with me, Carlisle said my chances for miscarriage were high, due to my stress level, he gave me a few sedatives, that would be safe for me to take while pregnant and said I needed to eat right and her wanted me in yoga classes. Esme signed up with me, we'd go twice a week.

EPOV

Bella was now 6 months pregnant and we were hoping to see what the sex was today, the baby hadn't cooperated in the past, so we were crossing our fingers today.

We waited for the Dr. to call us in, finally it was our turn and Dr. Travis welcomed us. She instructed Bella to slip into the gown and she proceeded with the examination and then the ultrasound and there it was plain as day and as soon as Bella saw it, she whispered "Charles Edward", I looked at her and smiled and said "Perfect!" I was beaming from ear to ear and the Dr. congratulated us.

We called everyone and let them know, Esme cried, she thought the name was perfect.

I was smiling so big all week, when I went to work, everyone asked why I was so happy and I told them I had the perfect wife and child. "Yeah, you're a newlywed Cullen! Just wait!" on of my co-workers scoffed.

"Ask me in 10 years and I'll say the same thing!" I proudly exclaimed.

Bella and Esme became really close, Esme went to yoga classes with Bella and threw her a shower at 8 months, Bella was so happy, she'd sold the condo.

Things were going great.

BPOV

Esme threw me surprise shower, I was so happy, I had gotten everything we'd registered for and more.

This was going to be one spoiled baby.

We were just counting down the days. I had someone with me 24/7.

At almost 2 weeks to go, I was having really bad cramps, Carlisle said I needed to go into the hospital to monitored as I was leaking fluid as well, but my water hadn't broke and I hadn't dilated, I think they just wanted me to stay off my feet and here they could keep and eye on me. I didn't protest, because I was in too much pain.

Also, Edward could work, since I'd be here and take off after the baby comes, he got 3 weeks. The rest of the time, it'd be Esme with me and occasionally Alice and Rose.

Finally after bring in the hospital for a week, my water broke, I pressed the nurse button and pages went off for both Dr. Cullen's. They both came running in and Edward was telling me to breathe, but I think he's the one who needed to breathe. Esme ran in as well and was on my other side, Carlisle was with our Dr. and assisting in the delivery. At first I was nervous, my father in law looking at my vagina, but I reasoned with myself that he'd seen many in his years. Finally after 8 hours of hard labor and death threats to everyone in the room, our little Charles Edward Cullen came, he was 9 lbs. & 10 oz. and 24 inches long and he had a spray of bronze on the top of his head. He was perfect.

Everyone came back to see him and of course fell in love with him. He was adorable.

After 2 days we went home and had a wonderful first 2 weeks. Then week 3 hit, Charles suddenly screamed day and night, we called Carlisle and Esme, because we couldn't do anything for him. Carlisle told us to go out for a ride and dinner and they'd keep him and he'd examine him.

We were out for about 5 hours, we'd drove to Port Angeles and had a nice dinner at a new Thai restaurant and then strolled around the docks for a while and watched the sunset.

When we arrived home, the house was quiet.

Carlisle and Esme met us at the door and Carlisle smiled, "just gas" he said.

He handed us a bottle of gas medicine and said I needed to watch what I was eating and drinking, as that would give him gas, especially veggies he smiled. I took his advice.

Edward went back to work and Charlie and I settled into our little routine, getting daddy off to work in the morning, cleaning the house, lunch, nap, shopping, dinner. Same routine almost everyday, unless we had company, then I'd miss naptime and visit with my guests.

The first time I took Charlie to the hospital to visit Edward, the nurses and everyone went crazy over him, he was beginning to have my dads and my big brown eyes, but he had Edward's bronze hair.

He was going to be a heartbreaker.

EPOV

I can't believe my baby is turning a year.

I can't be that long. Bella and I had been married over a year as well and actually got to take another weekend away for our anniversary, that was hard, she cried for 5 hours our first night away.

After calling Esme 10 times, before we even arrived, Esme threatened to take her phone off the hook, Bella gave in and we enjoyed our weekend.

On Charlie's 1st birthday, we had a big party at our house, Charlie was up and running at this point, he'd been walking since 8 months, nothing stopped my boy.

He said 'momma', 'dadda', 'gapa', 'gama', 'ice' (Alice), 'roro' (Rose), 'emma' (Emmett), that was the funniest. We all laughed the day he said that and finally 'japa' (Jasper). He was very smart and very spoiled.

He got a playhouse, bounce house (inside size), a motorized Hummer and we bought him a black lab puppy, we named Noche, he was pure black and wild, when we brought him in to the back yard, Charlie squealed. Bella was sitting at the table watching all us guys chase him around with Charlie trying to help. I looked over to her and noticed her crying, the women were inside getting the rest of lunch together. I pulled Bella to the side and asked her what was wrong and she was crying even harder. I held her and whispered that whatever it was, it'd be O.K., she stopped crying long enough to say that Charles would never know Renee or Charlie and they couldn't be here today to see this. I held her tight and assured her they were watching over us, that's why things were always going so well. I held her for a few more minutes until Esme called and said lunch was ready. I wiped her tears off and gave her a kiss. I ran over and grabbed Noche and put him on his run and grabbed Charlie to wash his hands.

We had a great time and sat Charlie's little cake in front of him and he picked at it, Emmett is yelling "put your face in!, Get dirty!, Squish it!" we were all laughing. Finally he got the hang of it and it was everywhere, but he was pissed when it got in his hair. Esme was laughing and said I was just like that, everyone laughed at me. When he was all done, we put him down and he ran to Noche, of course, Noche liked him to death, he was laughing so hard.

He was staring to get cranky, so Bella excused herself while we cleaned up, to clean up our little mess.

After he was bathed, Bella put him down for a short nap and then joined me outside for some peace and quiet.

We sat outside and talked about future plans, she was almost finished with her novel and I asked "When do you want to have another?" She looked at me like I had 5 heads. "Another one?" she asked. "Yeah, another child, We're not done yet. I at least want one, if not 2 more." I smiled. Bella groaned and I picked her up and carried her to our room. "We start tonight." I smiled at her and took her to our room to make love.


	10. Chapter 9

Don't Let Me Stop You

Epilogue

EPOV

We had been trying for the past six months to conceive another child and I was getting frustrated as was Bella.

I think it was due to the high stress levels in both our lives, she was beginning a short book tour that took her away from Charlie and I and I was actually pulling more hours at the hospital, so my mom was actually raising Charlie for us over the next few months, I know she didn't mind, but it stressed Bella and we were arguing over the phone and whenever we were together, this latest one was no different. "I don't see why you can't take a fucking weekend off and bring Charlie with you and come with me to San Francisco. You've worked 48 hour shifts for the past two fucking months. Is there someone there more interesting than me?" Bella yelled into the phone and I knew she was in the airport, the buzz around her was unmistakable. "Bella, calm down, I'm working all these hours so I can get a good position so I don't have to pull these crap hours anymore, no there isn't anyone here more interesting than you. Don't be stupid." I snapped. And she hung up not calling me for 2 days, knowing when I was sleeping, leaving a brief message or a text of I love you, but that's it. She talked to my mom everyday, I slept at my parents house so I could see Charlie and Noche and my mom reamed me for calling Bella stupid, she'd obviously told my mom what I'd said.

She arrived home on Monday, not coming by the hospital as usual to let me know she was home safely, still surely pissed at me, she'd picked Charlie up and already had him in bed, I'd went for drinks with the guys, not knowing she was home so early, only knowing she'd be home tonight sometime, hoping for alone time, that was shot to hell by our upcoming fight. "So, you frequent bars when I'm gone now, huh?" she snapped. "No, this is only like the second time I went with the guys." I replied. "It's midnight Edward. You should have picked up Charlie and had him home, that's uncalled for." she yelled. "I was NOT expecting you home until around 2a.m., like your original schedule said, BELLA! I was planning some quiet time for just US! But, I guess that doesn't count in your fucking world now does it!" I yelled back and ended up waking Charlie. "Nice, fucking perfect! Take your drunk ass somewhere else because I don't want it in my house!" she snapped. I turned on my heel. "Whose house? I do believe this is our house and I will stay and in my own room!" he stomped off toward our room and I heard the shower turn on, I rushed to Charlie's room where he was still whimpering, I pulled him out and rocked him back to sleep, slowly placing him back in his crib, I walked out, closed his door and I walked into the guest room. Turned on the intercom to hear Charlie's room, locked my door and went to sleep, I was awoke by a banging on my door. "Open the damn door Bella." I heard him shouting. I looked at the clock and it was 7a.m., he was leaving for work. I opened it. "What?" I asked still pissed. "Oh, we're still playing this game?" he asked. "No games here Edward." I leaned against the door jam and crossed my arms, rolling my eyes. "You know what. Tonight, I won't be home. If you need me, call me. I don't know where I'll be, maybe an extra shift." he turned and I heard the front door slam.

I don't know how long I sat there on the floor crying, the next thing I know, Alice and Emmett are there, Emmett is picking me up and Alice has Charlie in her arms. "Bells, I'm calling Esme and taking Charlie there, you need rest, he's screaming, you're fucked up and we're worried. Edward called us to come check on you this morning." she replied. " What the fuck does he care. He's the one out drinking and flirting and having a good fucking time." I snapped. "Hey, that man loves you!" Emmett snapped at me. I glared at Emmett. "Don't!" I said and crawled into bed, crying myself to sleep.

I woke up in the middle of the night to see Emmett on the bed next to me.

I sat up and felt incredibly dizzy. "Em, don't feel so well." I shook him, no surprise, he was fast asleep. "Emmett!" I yelled. He sat up straight in bed "Bells, you O.K.? You didn't sleep well, you tossed and turned and cried for Edward all night in your sleep." he sighed and rubbed his face. "No, I don't feel so well, I'm dizzy and my stomach hurts, take me to Carlisle." I asked. "He's at the hospital, Esme said he's got midnights this week and Edward is there right now too." he grimaced at me. "Fine, I think something is off though, I just need to go. But call Carlisle, I only want to see him." I made a point to stress that. "Bells, how long are you going to fight with Edward? He loves you. I know you guys are just having a rough patch, everyone does, you both have busy schedules, something needs to give. I can't stand to see my friends like this. I don't like taking sides, but I will always take yours, you know that." he hugged me and helped me downstairs so I didn't fall.

He lifted me into his Jeep and called Carlisle on the way. Carlisle said to come straight to his office and he'd send Edward off in the opposite direction, as to not upset me right now.

We arrived in his office and he had everything for a blood workup and urine samples, I groaned and walked into the bathroom, he called a nurse in and she took them to the lab, he called and said he wanted these ran first and were top priority. He called the cafeteria after Emmett ratted me out on not eating for 2 days and had them bring up soup and sandwich for me and a Ginger Ale to settle my stomach. We waited for 2 hours for the results, right as the nurse walked in with my folder, Edward walked in behind her. "Bella are you O.K.? Is Charlie O.K.? Where is Charlie?" he was looking around frantically. "We're fine, I was just dizzy and feeling sick and had Emmett bring me in, Charlie is with Esme. That's all." I said coldly. "Um, Bella, you're not fine." Carlisle looked at me with concern and looked at Edward. "I'll let you two have some privacy." Emmett said. "No, it's O.K." I placed my hand on his, pulling him down. Edward sat on the arm of the couch, grabbing my other hand placing soft kisses on it. I didn't pull away because it honestly felt wonderful and it was the most loving thing he'd done in weeks.

I turned and looked him in the eyes and we were staring at each other, lost like the very first time.

We didn't even hear Carlisle "Bella, you're pregnant." We were lost in each others eyes, looking for the conformation that love was still there. "Bella!" Emmett shook me and I broke my gaze, "What?!?!" Emmett I snapped. "Carlisle has some really important news for you, pay attention." he turned my face towards Carlisle like a 5 year old. "I'm sorry Carlisle, that was rude, what was the diagnosis." I asked. "Well, you and Edward are going to be parents, you're pregnant!" he smiled. "But…" he started. "Bella!" Edward picked me up and hugged me kissing me all over, crying into my neck and laughing. "We've been trying and we're both so frustrated, thinking it wasn't going to happen and here it is, it happened. How far along dad?" he asked. "Well, we need to get an ultrasound, but from the blood and urine counts, she seems to be almost 3 to 4 months." he looked worried. "What?" Edward shouted. How can that be? We've taken tests, she's had periods. I don't understand." Edward looked as confused as me and he was a doctor.

"It happens sometimes son, but I'm worried because she's so small. She is not showing and she hasn't been taking care of herself. She is high-risk for a child with birth defects. She is healthy, so that is a plus and in general eats right, but these last few weeks haven't been good, she needs to take it easy and relax. No more book touring, Call your publisher and tell her tomorrow. We'll hire a nurse to come over everyday and check your vitals. We'll get you your first check up tomorrow, I'm putting you in here tonight, Esme and I will take care of Charlie, no worries. Edward, I'll put you on days, only if you're going to stay at home and take care of her. She's going to need you 100% over the next few weeks to get her strength up and put some weight on her. Emmett, you'll be responsible for helping with that. I want you cooking her a steak or something high in protein every night. Got it? It's a team effort!" he sighed. "What about Alice. You didn't give her a job, she'll be pissed." Emmett smiled. "Oh, she'll take over a room and make it into a nursery, no doubt." he laughed as we all did.

Carlisle called Esme once again and gave her the good news, she was so happy for us and we called Alice as well, she squealed and said she'd see me in 2 days to go over color schemes for the room.

Carlisle had me admitted and Emmett stayed with me, since Edward had to go back to work, but not before spending a few minutes alone. "Bella, I am so sorry for everything these last few weeks. I've been an ass, in turn, making you a bitch, I'm sorry. I just want us to be us again, I love you! You and Charlie and this one here, are my life." he leaned down and kissed my stomach. "I'll see you in the morning love." he kissed me passionately and then motioned for Emmett to come in. "So are you two good?" he asked. "Yeah we are. That was the entire reason behind our stress. We were trying so hard and blaming each other and here it was, we were pregnant. That's some crazy shit, huh?" I laughed. "Get some sleep Bells, you need it." Emmett laughed and turned off the light, stretching out in the reclining chair with the T.V. on low.

"Edward, wake up. Edward!" I yelled and shook him. I swear he slept like the dead lately.

"What Bella? I just fell back asleep. You don't need any more pickles, damn it!" he stressed and pulled me closer, then jumped. "SHIT! What the hell!" he jumped out of bed and looked at me in the soft light, before turning his on. "Bella, your water broke!" he snapped. "Why didn't you wake me!" I laughed and shook my head. "Why do you think I was shaking you? It wasn't for more pickles this time." I smiled up at him.

He ran into the bathroom and grabbed a towel and washcloth, pulled me to his side of the bed and pulled my clothes off, wiped me down and helped me redress, he was actually calm. He called everyone on the phone and told them we were leaving in a few minutes. Carlisle said him and Esme would stop by and get us, since they were on the way and he wouldn't have to handle Charlie too. Edward agreed and got everything to the door. I tried to walk but was having back labor. Edward told me to lay there while he got Charlie's things together.

Carlisle and Esme came in and helped Edward, Esme grabbed Charlie, Carlisle grabbed the bags and Edward picked me up. I still hadn't gotten very big and we didn't know what we were having, so we decided on a yellow and green nursery with Nursery Rhymes on the walls, it was all Laura Ashley bedding and so adorable, Alice outdid herself, there were giant kings and queens on the walls, a giant humpty dumpty, it was perfect. We were at the hospital in no time. Edward insisted on carrying me up to the room, Carlisle and Edward left to get scrubbed up and left the nurses to change me and get me all set. 2 hours later, we had a beautiful baby girl. She was very tiny, but perfect. She was 5 pounds even. 18 inches long. I was afraid to hold her, Edward scooped her up and cradled her and cooed to her. "We haven't even thought of names Bells." he looked at me. "How about Cherish Elise?" I asked Edward. "I like it. She will be cherished, that's for sure." he smiled. "Let's bring everyone in to meet our angel." I smiled at Edward.

A few minutes later our family and friends were in here meeting our baby girl.

EPOV

I can't believe my boy is graduating with honors.

I couldn't be prouder.

I was standing up clapping at the end of his speech along with my dad, like to proud peacocks. Bella was shaking her head and Cherish was ignoring everyone, with her iPod in and texting like crazy to someone. Bella slapped her hand and motioned to her brother, she rolled he eyes and went back to her phone. I knew Bella would be getting onto her when we got home.

Dinner was great, we had all our family and friends, Bella took Cherish aside and asked what her problem was, she was upset her girlfriend couldn't join us, yes, her girlfriend. Bella was still not happy about that fact and was still coming to grips with it. I had no problems as long as she was happy. I think Bella was just thinking out in the future. At least Charlie was a healthy male and liked woman and we'd get grandchildren from him, when the time was right, A LONG TIME DOWN THE ROAD!

Charlie was going to Yale to be a lawyer, I was upset at first, I wanted a doctor of course, but I guess he had his grandpa in him, he wanted to go the law route. We were happy as long as he was happy. Which, he was.

He was leaving in a week, to get settled in his dorm and take some summer classes to get the crap classes out of the way. Bella wasn't happy about him leaving so soon, but she was dealing with her baby leaving. She was even being nice and letting Cherish bring her girlfriend with us, if she wanted to, she was still undecided, I'm guessing she was thinking it was a trick, maybe it was, no one could ever read Bella.

The week went by fast and it was time to leave. We packed up the car and moving van. We'd gotten Charlie a private dorm, which he was very thankful for. Cherish decided against bringing her girlfriend, she wanted to spend family time, which she actually did. We all talked and laughed, it was nice. Emmett and Rose were driving the moving truck for us.

We arrived a few days later and got everything set up, we set up the dorm, while the girls walked the campus, they came back a few hours later and we were all drinking a beer, Bella gave me a nasty look and I shrugged, "at least it's with me and not behind my back, Bella." she rolled her eyes and Rose laughed "Ease up Bells." We left the next day to head home, Bella cried the first hour on the road, Rose had rode with us and Cherish rode with Emmett.

We made it back home and the first weekend back Cherish decided she was now into boys and was going to have a boyfriend next year at school. Bella smiled hugged her, saying she was very happy and it was time to go shopping for a car so she could get to and from school next year. I groaned, knowing I'd be the one to teach her to drive.

We went shopping and she settled on a Mazda 3 hatchback in blue, she was a great driver, a lot like Bella, very cautious, not like myself, so she was very easy to teach.

BPOV

My baby girl is going to Prom.

She's been dating Ross for 3 months and he seems like a nice guy.

He's the son of a doctor friends of Edwards, a very nice family and he and Edward played gold frequently. His wife was a little snobbier than most, but I just acted like my normal self.

Cherish was in the nursing program at school and would actually graduate with a nursing degree at graduation in a few months, I can't believe it, it seems like Charlie just graduated. She was upset she wasn't top of her class, but she at least was graduating with two degrees and they'd pay for her to continue her career should she choose to as well and she'd work with her dad and grandfather, Carlisle was actually training Edward to take over his spot as Chief of Staff on a few years.

Ross and his parents arrived and we began taking pictures. Edward hired a classic 1920's Phantom to drive them to the dance, as the theme was Roaring 20's and they were dressing in 20's vintage clothing, Cherish with her red flapper dress and hat and Ross with his pin stripped suit and fedora. They looked sharp. I hugged and kissed her and told her to have a good time and snapped a couple pictures of the car and by the car, a few for her brother with my phone as well.

Edward and I went to dinner with Ross' parents and then came home to enjoy some quiet time.

Around midnight the phone rang and I must have fallen asleep, I heard Edward growl into the phone, get up and kiss my head, telling me he'd be back in a few.

I got up and went to bed, thinking he got called into work.

About 20 minutes later I heard my door open and soft sobs coming closer. "Mommy." I heard. I sat up and turned on the light. "Cherish, what happened." I asked. "Dad is in the car, he said to get dressed, we need to go to the hospital." I jumped up and threw on a pair of sweatpants and sweatshirt and my flip flops, I looked at my daughter and she said not to touch her, per 'daddy', just to grab her something to wear after. My mind was swimming, I told her to go back to her father and I'd be there in a second. I got a few things together for her and quickly jumped in the car. "Edward?" I questioned. "Not now Bella. I can't." he stated. We drove in silence and arrived at the hospital, Edward took us in to the employee entrance. He went to the desk and paged a few doctors who were his friends, once I heard the last one, I knew what was going on and then he entered the room with a police officer. We sat there and listened to my baby girl recount being raped by this asshole Ross, all because he decided to drink and was horny. Edward called his parents and his dad came rushing in apologizing, he had no idea, his son hadn't come home yet. He said he'd been acting differently ever since he was accepted into Harvard. Edward believed the father had no idea and said he was going to press charges and the father fully expected him to. He said he'd take care of any costs for the hospital as well.

They gave Cherish the morning after pill even though she was on the pill, to be on the safe side, she didn't want to take any chances of being pregnant, she was in the hospital for 2 days to make sure everything was O.K. before coming home. She was amazingly resilient. She went back to the hospital and waited for the trial, they'd found Ross, she moved out on her own into a little loft apartment and she was going to therapy.

Edward and I were happy, both of our children were doing great and happy.

Charlie had found a nice girl and was bringing her home at Christmas time for us to meet.

Cherish was loving her job, she worked hard and enjoyed working with Edward as well, she had a close relationship with him and for that I was happy.

Edward and I were like high school kids again, we couldn't get enough of each other.

Things were going great and we had each other and that's all that mattered.

The End


End file.
